Moving
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Katara & her family move from middle class Connecticut to the Hamptons! She deals with the snotty rich kids ahem, Zuko and Azula at school and shows them their place. Zutara Look inside! I know you wanna!
1. Moving Again!

**Modern Avatar AU :) Dont own Avatar tho... this is just a story because I have writer's block!! :(**

* * *

"Dad, why do we have to move?!" a six year-old Katara stomped her foot. Her dark brown hair bounced up and down as she begged her dad not to move.

Her dad sighed, Katara, I'm sorry Sweetie, but this is out of my hands. My job moved to Connecticut and I can't do anything about it without losing my job. We can't lose anything else. Just help your Gran-Gran pack, please. I promise you'll make lots of friends." He bent down and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead before she ran off to help.

* * *

**10 years later...**

"What?! why do we have to move again?! I love all my friends here!!" Katara stomped her foot, once again. Clearly, she still has a habit of doing that.

Hakoda rubbed his temples. "Katara, my company has gone world wide now, and we have to move closer to the main company, in Long Island."

Katara's eyes widened. "I-In Long Island? I'll miss all my friends!!"

"Katara, not another word about it. Go pack."

Katara closed her eyed in defeat and went to finished packing. Katara tossed her elbow-length hair. She wouldn't give up so easily, but it's better not to upset her dad and get on his bad side. She was a stubborn, independent girl. She had ocean blue eyes and dark, wavy hair. She, her dad, her brother, Sokka, and her Gran-Gran lived in a house in Hartford, Connecticut. Their house wasn't big or small, just right. Her mom went to Africa to help the wounded when she was five. Katara loved lacrosse, but she couldn't tell her family that, her grandmother and dad didn't want her to be in such a 'violent sport', as her Gran-Gran would put it. So she would act all girlie around her family, except Sokka, who also shared a love for lacrosse as well and learned from him. Her regular day routine: School, change into a skirt and blouse, show up at the turf with her brother, change into shorts and a baggy shirt, practice with him and some of his friends, change back into her girl clothes and come back home. She couldn't let her dad or Gran-Gran know, because that would just break their heart. Unfortunately, she won't know if she'll be able to do that when she moves into Long Island. She quickly finished packing and headed for the car to begin their trip to Southampton.

* * *

"Well, we're here!!" Sokka exclaimed as they saw their new house in East Hampton Village. Their house was HUGE compared to their old one. Their house was made entirely out of brick, it had an inground pool back, 5 bedrooms, 5 baths, a garage made for three cars, and had a whole room for the fireplace. Katara's eyes widened at the sight of their new home. "Dad, how could you afford such a big house?"

Hakoda chuckled. "My company paid entirely for it, all the debts and the costs. That's what you get when you become the new vice president of a number one distributer in seafood on the east coast! Besides, this isn't the richest part of East Hampton, this is just part of the village. I thought you guys would like this, and I have another surprise!"

"Surprise? What could be more of a surprise than a really big house?" Sokka certainly seemed happy about their move to Long Island.

"You'll find out when you go inside!!" Hakoda pointed at the door. Katara and Sokka ran to the door and went inside. There, standing in the middle of the foyer was a woman, about in her early 40's, who had dark flowy brown hair and the same ocean blue eyes as Katara and Sokka's. It was their mom.

"M-Mom?" Katara's eyes watered with hapiness. The woman smiled and nodded. "Katara? Sokka?" They both ran to their mom and gave her a big hug.

Katara couldn't have been any happier. "Mom, I can't believe it's really you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I can't believe how much you and Sokka have grown."

Hakoda and Gran-Gran walked in and smiled at the reunion. Hakoda walked up to Kya and hugged her. "Kya, it's been too long."

Kya smiled. "But now I'm here to stay."

Katara smiled at the sight of their happy parents.

* * *

**Yeah so that's chapter one!! next chapter, Katara sees her new room and goes to the first day of school!!**

**Don't worry, you'll see more of the plot in the next chapter!!**


	2. Confessions, Shopping, and neighbors

**Don't own thy Avatar**

* * *

_Recap: Katara and Sokka moved to their new house in the Hamptons and so did their mom!!_

Kya smiled at the two teenagers. "Sokka, Katara, we have another surprise for you." Bato came out from a hallway. Sokka and Katara's eyes widened as they ran to give him a hug.

Katara smiled. "Bato, what are you doing here?"

"I helped your mom move the furniture and paint into both of your rooms." He gave Katara and Sokka a warm smile. "We painted them in you favorite colors, Dark blue for Sokka and Ocean blue for Katara. Your dad told us which paint to buy and how to set up your room. You go and have a look now, just go up the stairwell and make a right. There should be two doors with a strip of tape on it. One has Katara's name on it, the other with Sokka's." Sokka and Katara looked at eachother eagerly. They both ran up the stairs to find their new rooms.

Sokka scratched his head. "Uhh Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Which way did Bato say?"

"Right, dum dum.

"Ohhhhhhh!"

Katara opened her door. It was an exact replica of her old room, only bigger. Her bed was now a queen size instead of twin, she had a balcony that had a view of the rest of the neighborhood and their new pool, a maple desk, a dresser, and a walk-in closet. It was more than she could dream for. She ran back downstairs and hugged both of her parents, Gran-Gran and Bato. "Thank you guys sooo much! This is more than I could ever dream for!!"

"Well, we're glad you like it. Now where's your brother?" Hakoda smiled.

"He probably got lost." Katara giggled.

"Don't worry, there's not many hallways, just a lot of doors." Kya smiled. "You and I are going to the mall today. We certainly need some girl-time to catch up on." Katara sighed. If only she knew...

Katara sighed and went back up to her new room. She brought up all her stuff and started to arrange her clothes and t.v. in her new room. She smiled and flipped her phone open to send a picture of her new room to her friends back in Connecticut. Suddenly her door opened. "Katara, honey, we're going to the mall soon, 'kay?"

Katara sighed as she went into her closet to find a 'girlie' outfit that would be acceptable for her father and Gran-Gran. She threw her hands up in the air and stormed downstairs to the kitchen where her parents and grandmother were sitting.

Hakoda's eyes widened. "Katara, honey, what's wrong?"

Katara sighed. "I'm sick of having to hide part of my life from all of you! I love lacrosse! Yeah, that's right! And I'm actually really good at it, even better than Sokka! I hate the fact that I have to hide the life I love from my dad and grandmother!" Katara was breathing heavily.

Kya sighed and walked closer to her daughter. "Katara, listen. You _don't_ have to hide part of your life from your dad and Gran-Gran. You can express yourself in anyway. I'll make sure your Dad and Gran-Gran understand your different side." She pulled Katara into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Katara's dad sighed. "Katara, if it really makes you happy, then I guess you can play lacrosse." Gran-Gran nodded in agreement.

Katara ran to her dad and gave him a warm hug. "Thank you so much dad!! Don't worry, I still like being a girl and dressing like one."

Kya stepped into the embrace. "Well in that case, we'll go to the mall to get you new school clothes and supplies. And some lax stuff too but I think you can manage that part."

Katara smiled. "I'll just get changed and come back down." She ran upstairs quickly and into her new closet. She picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a light blue halter top, and blue converse sneakers. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and grabbed her plaid bag and ran downstairs. "All ready!!"

Kya smiled. "Okay, lets go. I love your outfit, too." Katara smiled. She finally felt like she was at home with one of her friends.

* * *

_Arriving at the mall..._

"Katara, where do you want to go first?"

"Uhhh, let's go to Pacsun first." Katara and her mom walked their way to Pacsun. Katara made her way to the jeans rack and picked out three pairs: Dark blue, Black, and Gray. "Hey, mom, do you like these?" She held up the skinny jeans for her to see.

"I think they will look great on you." Kya smiled as she complimented her daughter. _She certainly has my fashion sense. _Katara walked over to a rack of shirts. She picked up a light-blue tank top, a blue plaid spaghetti strap top, and a orange flowery print shirt. She brought the clothes she picked out to the cash register. Soon Katara and her mom were walking out of her store.

Katara passed by three girls, the one in the middle had golden eyes and her hair was pulled into a ponytail with two pieces hanging out and was wearing a red tank top with black shorts, the girl on her left had black hair pulled into two low pigtails and was wearing all black, and the girl on her right had her brown hair in one single long high braid with a side part, and was wearing a pink tube top and a denim mini skirt. It seemed like everyone's eyes were on them. _Must be popular_, Katara thought.

She walked into a sports store to pick out her lax equipment since she's been using her brother's stuff instead of her own. She picked out her blue and pink lax stick and got her protective gear and shoes fitted. They both walked out of the store and went looking for Katara's school shoes.

"Katara, what kind of shoes would you want to look for?"

"I guess Converse. Let's go to Delia's."

* * *

"Hey, we're home!!" Kya yelled into their large home, but no one was there except Gran-Gran knitting.

Katara's eyes widened. "Gran-Gran, where's Sok-" She got cut off by her. "In the pool," she said nonchalantly not lifting her eyes from her knitting. Katara smiled and ran upstairs quickly to take a shower and to sort out her clothes. She closed the door and dropped her bags. She ran to her own bathroom, stripped her clothing and slid down into her jacuzzi. _I can't believe I have my own jacuzzi!!_ She soon left to wash her hair in the separate shower.

* * *

Katara walked out of the bathroom with a bathrobe on and walked over to her dresser. She selected fleece shorts and a volcom t-shirt. Katara plopped onto her bed with her cell phone in hand. She had 21 text messages from all her friends asking her what the Hamptons were like. She smiled sadly at the thought of her friends. _I guess I can look around the neighborhood._ Katara slipped on her DC's and her skateboard.She went downstairs and into the kitchen where she found a drenched Sokka going through their refrigerator. "Hey, Sokka?"

"What do you want from my life?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN OUR NEW KITCHEN DRIPPING WET?!"

Sokka shrugged. "I went for a dip in the pool."

"Well you could've brought a towel with you."

"I prefer to dry myself the natural way."

"Well, tell mom and dad I'm skateboarding around the neighborhood to see what it's like. I'll be back later!" She ran for the door.

* * *

Katara was skating around their property when she heard a voice next door. She held her skateboard in her hand and walked next door. She saw a girl about a year or two older waving at her.

The girl smiled. "Hi, my name's Suki."

* * *

**Yah, sooo that's it for now!! :)  
**


	3. The Beach

**Don't own Avatar blah blah blah  
**

* * *

_Recap: Katara goes out to see the neighborhood and meets her neighbor Suki._

"Uh, hi, I'm Katara. I just moved here from Connecticut." She smiled back at Suki.

"So it's your first time here in the Hamptons?"

"Yeah, my dad's the V.P. of some seafood dealer, so we had to move closer to the company." Katara started playing with a piece of hair that was in her face.

Suki smiled warmly at her. "Did you get a chance to look around the beaches and malls?"

"Not really, only the mall."

Suki snapped her fingers. "Do you want me to show you around?"

Katara's eyes sparkled. "Sure! I just have to tell my parents, I bet they want to meet you too."

Suki smiled. "Sure, I'll just tell my folks. Bring a swim suit, a towel and some extra clothes, ya know, the usual beach stuff."

Katara smiled back as she ran back to the house. _I think I just made a new friend. _"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Kya smiled at Katara's excitement.

"I just made a friend, next door, and she asked if she could spend the rest of the day at the beach. Can I go?"

"Of course, just make sure to bring your phone."

"Okay, thanks!!" She ran back upstairs and selected a light blue polka dotted halter bikini and blue flip flops. She took a sky blue beach tote and put a beach towel, an extra shirt, sun screen and her over-sized sunglasses. She pulled on her shorts and a yellow tank top over her swimsuit and slipped on her flip flops. Katara swung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her phone.

"Mom, I'll be back around dinner time?"

"Okay, have fun Katara!" Kya smiled and waved as her daughter pulled the door.

* * *

"Hey, Suki!!" Katara waved her hands as she walked over to Suki's house.

"Hey, Katara. Are you ready?" Suki smiled at her new friend

"Yeah, I just have to be home for dinner." They both piled into Suki's car and headed off to the beach.

* * *

Suki pulled into the private beach's parking lot. "Well, we're here!!"

Katara looked at the small beach. "Suki, how come there's not a lot of people here?"

"Oh, it's a private beach." Katara shrugged and followed Suki to the entrance. Suki showed the old lady some kind of identification and stamped their hands. Her and Suki picked a spot to lay their towels down. Katara slipped off her shirt and shorts, only leaving her swim suit. Suki followed in the same manner. She looked over Katara's outfit. Suki smiled. "That's hot."

Katara lifted her sunglasses. "What?"

Suki shrugged. "I think you're gonna have a fine social life here."

"What do you mean?"

Suki went wide-eyed. "You're hot. I say you'll have a boyfriend in what, a week when you start school on Wednesday?"

Katara was about to retort when she saw a familiar trio of girls walking past them. There was only one difference- there was a guy with them. She continued to follow her gaze at the guy until Suki shook her out of her trance. "Katara?"

"W-what?"

Before she could tease her about her staring, a volleyball came their way "HEY WATCH OUT!!" said a squeaky voice. A shaggy-haired kid that looked to be about fourteen was running toward them. Katara caught the volleyball just in time. The kid scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Uhh, yeah, sorry about that." A girl about the same age as the other kid was making her way over to them. "Sorry about Twinkle toes, here. He has the worst aim." She crossed her arms over her chest and blew a strand of black hair out of her pale green eyes **(A/N: Toph's not blind!!)**. "I'm Toph."

Katara smiled. "I'm Katara, I just moved here from Connecticut."

Aang smiled and tossed the volleyball around. "I'm Aang. Sorry again about almost hitting you guys with the ball."

Katara shrugged. "S'okay."

Toph looked at Katara judgingly. "Ah, new meat. You'll be snatched up in no time."

Suki laughed. "That's what I said. By the way, I'm Suki."

Katara was about to argue when a voice called from them. "Hey! Are you twerps gonna play against us or not?" It was the girl with the gold eyes that Katara saw before. The girl and her friends were walking towards them.

Katara tapped Suki's shoulder gently. "Suki, who are they?"

Suki sighed. "That's Azula and her 'followers', Mai and Ty Lee, in school, they're known as the Plastics. She's the heiress to the most richest hotel in the Hamptons. She rules the school with her army of skanks. Mai's the gloomy girl and Ty Lee's the perky girl. The guy you were staring at was Azula's brother, Zuko. -Suki giggles- He's the quarterback of the football team _and_ is popular among the girls, but he's only dated one girl, Jin, but he broke up with her before Jin tried to kiss him. He has a scar on his left eye due to some football accident. But you certainly made a good choice, Katara." Suki smiled sweetly at Katara and motioned her to do the same when Azula and her 'followers' reached them.

Azula brushed a strand of hair from her face. "_So,_ little people, are you gonna play or not?"

Toph folded her arms. "Azula, if you don't mind, we're trying to get more players on our team. Four against two _obviously_ isn't fair."

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna play," Zuko scoffed.

Azula turned towards her brother. "Aw, come on Zu Zu, can't you play with your little sister?"

"Fine..." Zuko took off his shirt and kicked his shoes off. Katara stared in awe.

Suki giggled. "Katara, come on. He's gonna notice your staring," she whispered.

Katara broke out of her gaze and a faint blush appeared on her face. "Toph, we'll play with you," she said, trying to hide her blush.

Toph punched her fist in the air. "Yes!! Now we'll destroy Azula and her army of skanks!!"

"Ahem, ya know, still here!! You know heiresses have ears!!" Azula was walking back to the volleyball net, her 'army' following her. Aang, Toph, Suki, and Katara followed them to the net. The four got into their postions: Toph and Aang in front, Katara and Suki in the back. Azula and her friends followed in a similar manner: Mai and Ty Lee in the front, Azula and Zuko in the back.

Toph passed the ball to Katara. "Katara, serve it up!!"

Katara tossed the ball up in the air and did a perfect serve towards Zuko. "Zuko, to your left!!" Ty Lee yelled. Zuko quickly lunged to his left and hit the ball straight up in the air and slapped it towards Suki. "Suki!! In front!!" Aang shouted. Suki took a dive and punched it up the net. Azula lunged to her left and missed it narrowly.

Toph put a cheesy grin on her face. "Us:One!! Azula and the skanks plus angry scarface: Ze-ro!! She smiled as they rotated their positions: Aang and Suki in front, Katara and Toph in the back.

* * *

"Yeah!! It's Us: Fourteen!! The little and the tall: Thirteen!!" Ty Lee jumped in the air excitedly while Mai rolled her eyes. Both teams rotated positions, which meant Katara and Zuko were face to face. Katara tried to fight the blush that was appearing on her face. Zuko just continued staring at her. _Why are her eyes inhumanely blue? _Zuko thought. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Only when he got whacked in the head with the ball.

Katara's eyes widened as Zuko pummeled to the ground. "Suki, I think you served a _little_ bit too hard." Katara ran over to the other side of the neck to see if Zuko got hurt. Zuko opened his eyes slowly. Katara's eyes widened and back away slowly in embarrassment. "Uh, he's fine!!"

Toph was laughing hysterically. "Look's like angry scarface has a thing or two for you, Sugar Queen."

Katara looked at Toph oddly. "Since when did I become Sugar Queen?"

Toph shrugged. "I dunno."

Azula eyed Katara carefully. "Nice choice, Zu Zu, but next time, try to pay attention to the game."

"Hmmph." Zuko folded his arms and went to put his shirt on.

Aang took a look at his watch. "Well, I gotta go, see ya later people!!" He waved towards Toph, Suki and Katara. They waved back. Azula looked Katara in the eye. "Hey, uhh..."

"Katara," she answered.

"Katara, can you come over here?" Azula motioned for her to walk to them.

Katara looked at Suki cautiously before walking to them. "Yeah?"

"You're new here?"

"Yeah I just moved here from Connecticut."

"Hmmm, interesting. Listen, we want you to sit with us at the fountain for lunch, everyday."

"Uhh, why?"

Azula tilted her head. "You don't want to sit with the most popular people in school?"

"Uh, I guess I can sit with you guys."

"Awesome." Azula pulled out a paper and pencil. She scribbled something down. "These are our screen names." She handed Katara the piece of paper. Azula looked over to her brother. "Oh, wait, can a borrow that for just one more minute." She smiled sweetly and took the paper back to scribble something else on the paper. "Here ya go."

Katara read the paper. There it was written: _Azula's s/n: FireHeiress120, Mai's s/n: BlackFirefly32, Ty Lee's s/n: XoXGymnasticsgrrl590xox. _At the bottom: _Just in case...Zuko's s/n: xguitarxgodxFOBx._ Katara blushed as she read the last of it. She ripped a small piece off and wrote her screen name: xxPceLaxLuv12xx. She gave it to Azula and waved goodbye. Azula smirked as she left. Mai sighed. "Why are you interested in her?"

"Simple. Little sister's friends are off limits to brothers."

Ty Lee snapped her fingers together. "Oh I get it!!" She pulled the two girls into a hug. Azula soon broke the hug and walked over to her brother. "Hey, Zu Zu."

Zuko looked up to meet Azula's face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just think about that girl you were staring at before you got hit with the ball," she said while examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"No need to rub it in," Zuko scoffed.

"By the way, here's a little something-something." Azula smiled sweetly before dropping a piece of paper and walking away.

Zuko opened the slip on paper and read: _Katara's s/n: xxPceLaxLuv12xx._

* * *

**Yeah, so that's the end of this chapter!! I might not be updating for a bit because of school and stuff so this should be good for now!!**

**Review!! **


	4. A Plan

**Don't own Avatar blah blah blah  
**

* * *

Suki and Katara said goodbye to Toph and climbed into Suki's car.

Suki sighed. "Sooo, what did Azula say to you?"

Katara shrugged. "She said that I should sit with them at the fountain. But I'm not sure I'll do it."

Suki giggled. "OMG do it!! Do it and tell me all the horrible things that Azula says!!"

Katara rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not sure, Suki."

"It's easy!! All you have to do is pretend to be friends with them and then tell me all the things the say!!"

Katara sighed. "I guess I'll do it. It might be even fun."

Suki smiled. "Yay!!" They soon pulled into their street.

"Bye Suki, see you tomorrow!!" Katara waved as she walked to her house.

"Hey! I'm gonna pick you up for school tomorrow!!," Suki yelled as Katara made her way into her house.

* * *

Kya smiled as her daughter came in just in time to set the table for dinner. "Katara, how was the beach?"

"It was fun. We met up with two other kids and played volleyball against some other girls and her brother."

"That sounds like fun. Do any of them go to your school?"

"Yeah, all of them actually. Suki's gonna pick me up tomorrow for school."

"Okay, sweetie. Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes."

Katara nodded and ran upstairs to her room and turned on her new t.v. and flipped through the channels until she found her favorite show: The Secret Life of the American Teenager. She set down the remote and began replying her texts from her friends until she heard her mom call her down for dinner.

* * *

"Sokka, you're gonna eat all the food!!" Katara laughed as her brother shoveled all the food in front of him onto his plate.

Sokka shrugged. "I'm a growing boy. I need to eat."

Their mom just laughed. "Even when he was a baby he managed to eat everything I gave him."

"Hummph." Sokka continued to shovel food into his mouth.

* * *

**Tada!! another chapter up!! its short but I'm trying to work on the next chapter as best as I can!! Reviews!!  
**


	5. Arriving at school

**Don't own avatar!!**

* * *

**!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

Katara got up early in the morning for her first day at school. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and got out a straightener to straighten it. Katara went inside her closet and pulled out a blouse, tank top, and denim shorts and put them on.

"KATARA!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" Sokka yelled from downstairs. With that said, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her phone and bag and made her way downstairs. She saw Gran-Gran, her parents and Sokka all in the kitchen making their breakfast. "Since when do you wake up early?"

Sokka folded his arms. "I'm a light sleeper."

Their dad smiled. "I dumped a bucket of water on him."

Sokka slumped. "Yeah, thanks dad."

Katara laughed and took out a bowl and cereal. They all brought their food to the dining table and ate quickly. "Oh yeah, Suki's gonna pick me up for school."

Her dad gave her a confused look. "Who's Suki?"

"Our neighbor. She took me to the beach yesterday."

Her dad nodded and went back to the paper. Sokka stuffed his face soundly with toast and jelly, but was soon interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Katara stood up. "That must be Suki." She walked to the door and opened it. Suki was there standing in a green short-sleeved babydoll top, skinny jeans, and black converse. Her brown bangs were pulled to the side.

Suki smiled. "Hi Katara!"

"Hi Suki! Lemme just get my bag." Katara left quickly to get her bag, leaving Sokka standing standing at the door.

"I, uh m-my name's S-s-s-s--" Sokka's stuttering got cut off when Katara was beside him smiling.

"His name is Sokka." Katara smiled as she waved to her family and closed the door.

Suki smiled. "Was that your brother?"

Katara nodded as they got into Suki's car. "Yup. He usually isn't nervous around girls." She winked at Suki as they backed out of her driveway.

* * *

They soon pulled into a spot in the school parking lot. There were all the students outside the school meeting up with old friends and socializing. Katara and Suki got out of their car and found their way to Toph and Aang sitting on the rail.

Katara smiled as she saw her new friends. "You guys go to school here?"

Aang smiled widely. "We sure do!! We skipped a couple of grades.."

Suki shook Katara's shoulder. "Look, its a Azula and the army of skanks." She pointed to the three walking over to the four.

"Katara, what are you doing with these..._ people?_" Azula said acidly while inspecting her red manicure. She smiled sweetly. "Come on," She said motioning Katara to follow.

Katara looked cautiously at Suki before following Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. They stopped to sit down on the bottom stoop on the stairs to the main entrance to the high school.

A guy walked over to them and sat next to Azula and slid an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, babe."

Azula smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Hey Jet."

"And who is this?" Jet asked eyeing Katara carefully.

"This is Katara. She just moved here from Connecticut."

"Hmm... It's nice to meet you, Katara," Jet said sweetly while eyeing her carefully again.

Katara shifted a little farther from Jet. "It's nice to meet you too, Jet."

Before Jet could say anything else, the school bell rang and everyone shuffled to get inside the school, in which Katara was relieved there was more people between her and Jet. An elbow nudged into her side.

"Ow!" Katara rubbed her side.

Suki smiled "Sorry. What happened?"

"Well we sat on the bottom step and this guy, Jet, came over."

Suki shook her head. "You have a purity ring, right?"

Katara looked at her ring finger eyeing her purity ring sparkling in the sunlight. "Yeah, my dad got me this when i turned 13. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Jet's been known for... _deflowering_ girls..."

Katara shuddered at the thought of him _violating_ her. "I'm not getting any closer to him."

"Just make sure you know the right thing to do, don't let a ring do it for you, he doesn't care if you're wearing one or not."

Katara nodded as she went into the guidance office to pick up her schedule. She read her schedule carefully:

_Homeroom: 11-08_

_1st period... Advanced 12th grade Calculus _

_2nd period... AP Biology_

_3rd period...AP English_

_4th period... AP History_

_5th period...Study Hall_

_6th period...Lunch/Recreation_

_7th period...Gym_

_8th period...Spanish_

'Hmm seems good. I wonder who I have classes with.' Katara thought as she made her way to homeroom.

* * *

**All done!! I'm gonna post Katara and Suki's outfits soon!! but that's it for now!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. 1st period

** Don't own avatar!!  
**

* * *

Katara walked down the main hallway of the school, looking for her homeroom when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!! I didn't- I mean-- I wasn't-" Katara got cut off, not bothering to look up at the person.

"It's alright. But it's hard to believe someone like you could get lost here. Are you new?" He asked looking down at her.

Slowly, Katara brought her eyes to his face. He was pale, very pale and had a scar on his left eye. "Oh! Um, yes, I am new. Do you think you can help me find my homeroom?" She handed him her schedule.

"Hm. You're in the same homeroom as me. Come on, I'll take you there." He took her hand and pulled her along to their homeroom.

"Uh, thanks!!" Katara said with a smile. _He's Azula's brother! He seems nice, but he's too tense. _They made their way to their homeroom.

"Katara! Over here!!" Aang said waving his hands in the air.

Katara smiled and turned to Zuko. "Well, I- um, thanks!"

"Uh, anytime. I-If you n-need me to s-show you around, j-just ask." Zuko stammered. _Damn, why am I acting like an idiot?!_

Katara smiled one more time before walking over to sit with Aang and Toph.

"Sugar Queen, what were you doing with Angry Scarface?" Toph asked while taking out her goggles.

"I-um, was lost and he helped me. Nothing else. Why do you have goggles?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. I'm near sighted so I need glasses, but I got special goggles instead because the look way better than glasses." Toph smiled as she placed the green goggles around her neck. "Plus, they're different from everyone and I like it that way."

"What did you and Zuko do?" Aang asked.

"Nothing really, he just showed me to my homeroom." Katara shrugged.

"What did you think they did, twinkle toes? They got in a closet to make out?" Toph joked.

"..."Aang sweatdropped.

Toph couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment as the bell rang. The three then split up to find their 1st period. Katara was lost again (A/N: haha poor Katara).

Katara suddenly bumped into someone. "Uh, sorry! I'm new and everything--" She bumped into Zuko, _again._

Zuko smirked. "Seems we're making a habit of bumping into each other." He looked down at her schedule. "You have the same classes as me. C'mon, I'll help you." He took her hand and made his way through the crowd dragging her along.

Katara heard whispers and jealous looks were shot at her by mostly girls, even some boys (hehe).

_Ugh, she's so lucky._

_I'd give anything to be her._

_The luckiest girl in the world._

She was suddenly jabbed in the side. "OW! Who did tha--" She looked to see a smiling Suki at her side.

"So you and Prince Zuko met, huh?" Suki smirked at the two.

"Since when did I become a prince?" Zuko asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh you know, you being the heir to the most expensive chain of hotels in the Hamptons? Now if you two will excuse me, I have to get to class." Suki smirked at the two one more time before disappearing into the crowd.

"I really don't know what to make of that..." Zuko said while dragging Katara along to Calculus.

The teacher took off his glasses and eyed the two who just came in. "Ah yes, Zuko, thank you for showing our newest student around. Katara, I'm Mr. Bumi. I'll be your Calculus teacher this year. Why don't you two take a seat?"

Katara and Zuko let their hands fall to the side and took a seat next to each other.

* * *

"Wow Katara, you're really good at math," Zuko said nervously.

Katara smiled as they got up to get to their next class. Zuko took her hand again and led her through the usual hallway traffic.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." An acid voice crackled. "Look, at Zuzu, already found a girlfriend, have you?"


	7. Will You Go Out With Me?

**Listen to my words.... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Well, except this story.**

* * *

"Well, thanks Zuko, you know, for helping me and stuff." Katara smiled sheepishly as soon as they got to the rec space outside.

"Um, yeah, sure" Zuko said, turning away so she wouldn't see him blushing. "Um, do you want to eat wi--"

"Hey beeyotch!! Come on, we're getting lunch!" Azula called from her convertible. Katara turned back to Zuko and smiled.

"Um, sorry. I gotta go..." Katara said, squeezing his hand before hopping into Azula's car.

"Hey, Zuko!" A voice called. A group of jocks were sitting at a table.

"Aww! You have a girlfriend!!" A voice said. It was Jet. "She's cute, ya know."

"She is not my girlfriend!!!!" Zuko said, a blush creeping onto his face as he sat down. "I-I was only showing her around."

"Good, she's my little sister!!" A voice said.

"Oh, this is Sokka, he's a junior. He was a running back for his school football team before." Jet explained.

"N-Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Yeah, sure." Sokka said, folding his arms. "What were you doing with my little sister?!?!"

"I was just showing her around!! She got lost!!"

"You _had_ to hold her hand?!?!"

"Well, she would've gotten more lost, there's always a big crowd in the hall." Jet reminded him.

Sokka took a bite of his sandwich in defeat.

_Katara...._

"Ok, order anything you want! It's all going on daddy's tab." Azula said.

"Hey Katara, I saw you with Zuko!" Ty Lee gushed.

"Yeah, he was showing me around because I got lost."

"The cheerleading team said you two were holding hands!!!" Ty Lee clapped happily. "Are you gonna go out with him?!?!"

"Wha- No!! I only met the dude!!" Katara said, almost spitting out her water.

Azula smiled and took a few more bites of her salad before paying for the meal and leaving.

Zuko was waiting for Katara at her locker. She spotted him and ran.

"Hi Zuko!!"

"Yeah, hi. Uh, do you still need any help?"

"No, I think I'll be alright. Thanks anyway!" Katara said with a smile.

"K-Katara?"

"Hm?"

"D-Do you w-want to g-go on a date. With me?" Zuko choked out.

Katara smiled. "Um, I-I'm not sure. Won't your sister get mad?"

"What if we just keep this from her?"

"Well, okay. I'd love to go out with you."

Zuko smiled. "Good. I'll pick you up tonight at 6."

Katara nodded and squeezed his hand. "I guess I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Mom!! Guess what!!!" Katara said, skipping into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple a bit into it.

"What happened, sweetie?"

"I got asked out!!"

"What did you say?"

"I kinda said yes. Is that okay?"

"Well, we'll just have to meet this..."

"Zuko."

"This Zuko tonight."

"Yay!! Thank you so much!! Suki should be here soon!!"

"Ok, when is this Zuko coming?"

"At 6." Katara heard a doorbell ring, so she gave a quick hug to her mother and answered the door. Suki quickly ran inside and dragged Katara upstairs.

"You. Take shower. NOW!!!" Suki ordered as she ran into Katara's closet to pick an outfit for her. She pulled out a royal blue short-sleeved knit top, gray skinny jeans, and a lace trimmed tank top.

"Suki!! I'm done!! Where are you?" Katara called, towel drying her hair. Suki laid the clothing down on Katara's bed.

"You have like a mall in there!!" Suki exclaimed.

Katara smiled and went into the bathroom to change.

"Suki what time is it?" Katara called from the bathroom.

"5:00. What time is he picking you up?"

"6:00!! Ughh my hair's never gonna dry!!" Katara said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"You look hot!" Suki exclaimed.

Katara smiled. Suki pulled her to her vanity and began blowdrying her hair.

"Okay, do you have a straightener?" Suki asked.

"Katara ran to the bathroom and came back with a straightener.

"Okay, I'll do your hair and you do your makeup." Suki said, giving her a makeup bag and plugging in the straightener. Katara applied eyeliner and slicked on lip gloss.

"All done!!" Suki said, pulling Katara to a full view mirror.

"Zuko will love it!" Suki gushed. The doorbell rang.

"Zuko's early!!" Katara exclaimed, grabbing her bag and pulled on her converse. Suki gave her a hug before both of them ran downstairs. Katara opened the door to see Zuko standing there wearing a black polo and jeans with scruffed up black converse.

"Hey Katara." Zuko said, giving her a hug.

"Hi Zuko! Um, before we go, my mom and dad just want to meet you." Katara said, pulling him inside. Her mom and dad were sitting in the living room, studying him closely.

"Zuko, right?" Katara's dad shook his hand. "You're in the same grade as Katara?"

"Yes, sir."

"What time will you bring our Katara back?"

"I was thinking ten o'clock. You, sir?"

"The very same. Well, I can see Katara's in good hands. Have fun kids." Hakoda smiled.

Katara gave her parents a hug and her and Zuko left.

* * *

**I never knew I could type so much!!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!!!!!!!  
**


	8. Why me?

**I don't own avatar! **

**

* * *

**Katara followed Zuko to his car, parked a few houses away from hers. It was another Mercedes. Well, it wasn't as stood out as Azula's convertible. They both got in and Zuko started the car.

Katara shifted in her seat, a bit jittery.

"You wanna turn on the radio?" Zuko asked, noticing Katara.

Katara nodded and flicked through several stations before settling on a station that plays her favorite song.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much? _

_ I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

"You like Paramore?" Zuko asked when there was a stoplight.

"Yeah, I like to play their songs on my guitar." Katara smiled.

Zuko smiled back.

"Uh, Zuko, the light's green." Katara informed him.

"Dammit!!" Zuko cursed under his breath and hit the gas pedal. "Thanks for telling me."

"Hehe, no problem." _He didn't seem that clueless in school. _"So, um, where are we going?"

"I was thinking a movie?"

"Oh okay! Which one are we gonna see?"

"Which one do you want to watch?"

"I was think um, Twilight? (I know it doesn't come out till November 21st)"

"Okay, that sounds good."

Zuko pulled into the parking lot and bought their tickets. Katara tugged on Zuko's sleeve.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Azula and her friends are right there!!"

"Uh, go to the bathroom or hide or something! I'll stay here until its safe."

"Okay." Katara ran off to the bathroom.

"Why hello there, Zuzu. You usually never go out." Azula said, walking towards her brother.

"I'm, uh, waiting for Sokka!"

"Oh yeah, Katara's brother. You and Katara seem to be close, huh, Zuzu?"

"Uh, I dunno."

"Well, I'd better be going. Bye Zuzu." Azula said acidly before leaving.

Katara soon came back. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah. I kinda had to lie though."

"Oh. Um, well, we should get to the movie room."

Zuko took Katara's hand and they went into the movie room.

* * *

"That movie was really good." Katara commented as they got into Zuko's car.

"Yeah. I really need to get you home."

"Okay."

They drove in silence until they got to her house. The lights were off inside so everyone was asleep. They stood on Katara's stoop.

"Just wondering, um, how come me?" Katara asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Zuko and her got out of the car and sat on a nearby bench.

"Well, I mean that there were girls that were prettier than me, and less clumsy, and well, better than me."

Zuko looked at Katara seriously. "Okay. I guess I asked you out because you seemed really different from all the other girls in our school. Most of them would just think of me as some trophy boyfriend. That's why I broke up with Jin. You really didn't care if I was on the football team or anything like that. I like that about you."

Katara squeezed his hand and Zuko bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Katara's eyes widened at first but then they slowly closed. She held onto his shirt and clung close to him. He held her head close to his.

Katara broke the kiss and smiled. Zuko kissed her cheek and said goodnight before turning back and leaving.

* * *

**Fluff!!! Ok now honestly who was waiting for that?!?!  
**


	9. Uniforms?

**I don't own Avatar or anything else I can't afford!!**

"So how was your date, Katara?" Her mother asked when her daughter walked in with a _very_ happy smile on her face.

"Oh, it was fun, we watched Twilight!" Katara informed her.

"Good, you had fun." Kaya smiled.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Good night mom." Katara said, giving her a hug.

Katara climbed the stairs and into her room. Katara quickly changed into her blue silk pajamas. She looked at her cell phone. There were several texts from Suki, but there were sooo many from her friends back at home.

_I really do miss them_. She thought. Katara flipped the phone to the keyboard and started texting them before falling asleep.

* * *

"KATARA!! TIME TO WAKE UP!!" Gran Gran called from downstairs.

Katara stretched lazily and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She went inside her closet and picked out a shirt that said 'crushcrushcrush' (ahem, PARAMORE!!) and black jeans. Katara blowdried her hair and straightened it before putting on her red converse. She grabbed her bag and cell phone before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

Sokka was already eating his usual bacon and toast. "So I heard you went out with that jerk."

"He's not a jerk!! What makes you think he's a jerk??"

"He likes my little sister!! Older brothers are naturally protective of their sisters!!"

"Don't worry, Sokka." Katara said before taking a bite out of her peach. Her phone rang and she answered it.

_"Hey Katara!"_

"Hi Suki!"

_"Wanna come with me to Starbucks before going to school?"_

"Sure! I'll be right over."

_"Okay bye!"_

"Bye!"

"Sokka I'm going to Suki's." Katara said before grabbing her keys and leaving.

Katara walked next door to see Suki already in her car. Katara climbed inside.

"So how was your date with Zuko?" Suki asked excitedly.

"It was fun!"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh Katara you did kiss didn't you?!?!?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Was it good?"

"Uhhh...?"

"Was Zuko a good kisser?!?!?!"

"Uh yeah," Katara mumbled quietly, hiding her pink face as they walked into Starbucks. Katara got a white chocolate frappucino and Suki had a carmel frappucino.

**

* * *

**"Hi Katara." Zuko said when he saw his girlfriend at her locker.

"Hi Zuko!" Katara said before giving him a quick hug.

Then the Principal came on the P.A. "WILL ALL THE STUDENTS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM IMMEDIATELY!"

"I guess we'd better head down." Zuko said.

Katara nodded and closed her locker and they both headed into the auditorium. It was already filled with many people. Katara and Zuko sat in the middle so they will be less noticed. The Principal was on the stage.

"EVERYONE QUIET!! Thank you. You might be wondering why have I called you down here. I have been informed that many of our students have been wear _very_ inappropriate clothing lately. So I have been given permission to give uniforms to all of the students here. You will all go back to homeroom."

The sea of students turned around in their seats to see a very embarrassed cheerleading squad sliding back in their seats and putting on their jackets to cover their tube tops and bellybutton shirts. They all glared at them before they stood up and walked back to their homerooms.

* * *

"Man this bites!" Toph said when she plopped down in her usual seat. Aang and Katara sat down next to her and Zuko in front of Katara. Their homeroom teacher handed out forms for them to fill out their sizes. Two students brought in 2 hangers, one with the girls' uniform and the other the boys'. The girls' uniform had a blue and white plaid pleated skirt and a white button-down cardigan with the school logo on it: a bulldog with the EH in its mouth. The boys' uniform was similar. It had navy blue flat front pants, a white long sleeve oxford shirt, and a blue and white tie.

"Those look disgusting!! And I have to wear a skirt too?" Toph complained.

"God I hate wearing ties!!" Aang commented. "I always find a way to hurt myself."

Katara quietly filled out her form and handed it back to the teacher.

"I really don't see the point in these uniforms." Katara said.

The bell rang and they all dispersed into their classes.

* * *

"ALL STUDENTS MUST REPORT TO HOMEROOM FOR THE DISTRIBUTION OF UNIFORMS. THANK YOU."

"We better get going." Katara said to Zuko, who was still packing up his stuff in his backpack.

When the got out of the classroom, they saw a familiar trio walking closer and closer to them.

"Hello brother. Hi Katara." Azula said, study the couple suspiciously. "You two have been spending an awful lot of time with eachother, huh?"

"We're just friends, Azula." Katara reasoned, nudging Zuko in his side.

"Uh, yeah."

"This thing really bites. We have to start wearing uniforms tomorrow!!" Ty Lee complained.

"Well we'd better get going. Bye Katara. Bye Zuko." Azula said.

"Finally, we get to do something." Mai sighed.

"Oh and Katara, we're going to the mall after school to look for accessories for that ugly thing called a uniform. So meet us at the front of the school, biatch!!!" Azula called.

"Okay." Katara called back before her and Zuko walked back to homeroom.

...

"Katara." The teacher called her up and gave her a uniform. Katara took the bag and sat next to Zuko. Toph smiled.

"KATARA AND ZUKO SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I--"

"SHUT UP!!" They both yelled.

Toph smirked as she got up to get her uniform. Soon later the bell rang and Katara met Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai at the front of the school.

"Ready to go shopping?"

Katara nodded and they all piled into Azula's car and drove off to the mall

* * *

**=) Yay!! I finished the chapter!!  
**

review....


End file.
